ensprungenfandomcom-20200215-history
Malrik
Name of Character: Malrik Q'Tahl'Niq Species: Tahl'Niq (A race of tiger shapeshifters and noblemen from the Tahl nation of the planet Shiv'Tahl.) Actual Age: 54 (About 30 earth years.) Looking age: mid to late 20's in his normal form. Height: 6'5" Length: (Applies to mundane animals and snakes etc) Weight: 285 Description: A large anthro tiger in his normal form, Malrik is quite average for his race, both in height and body build, strong, well muscled as if he works out regularly. Scars from his training thin his fur here and there, but it's grown back in so as to make this barely noticeable, except by close examination. He stands tall on digitgrade legs, six foot five inches. His fur is a tiger orange, black stripes patterning him in a unique identifier that he is actually more known by in his culture than any other identifier. He wears a green vest lined with gold borders over a dark orange shirt, the pattern on the left sleeve the same pattern as his fur on his left arm (his identifying feature) and a pair of blue pants. All are woven with a fine silk-like material, but interesting thing about these garments, they grow denser and thicker as the weather cools. Cool, ne? He also wears a pair of leather bracers on his hocks, extending down over his paws, and a pair of black glove-like things that tip the fingers (and claws) and stretch over the back, wrapping around to anchor on the thumb and wrist. Claw sheathes, keep fights from turning deadly with a swipe to the jugular. Dun go near a noble without ‘em....no, seriously, it's the law. Background: Malrik hails from the planet of Shiv'Tahl, a two continent planet under one sun and many, many moons. The Shiv, a race of yellowish skinned humanoids are the lead race that takes part in a triumvirate rule of the three races on the continent Mahl'Klee'Shiv, alongside the Mahl, a canid race and the Klee, a vulpine race, the latter two races consisting of sub-races similar to that of the Tahl's. The Tahl, a grouping of tigerish races rule over Tahl'Rii, the second continent; they all share an appearance of that of an anthro tiger standing on three toed digitgrade paws which are designed to splay as they rest on the ground, giving a stable standing base. The legs are powerful and strong, the thighs being the longest of the three segments, the calves and hocks together equaling about the length of the thigh. The arms end in 4 digit handpaws, the digits long, but thick, the hands big paws, padded and clawed. The head is that of a tiger, with some lessening of the muzzle and redesigning of the teeth due to the lack of usage of the great feline maw in combat and hunting as the races evolved into the usage of tools. Tahl'Qan (the ruling race) A regal white tiger race, easy to identify, and powerful in battle. They seized power many centuries ago, and have maintained it by ruling fairly and understanding that they may be mighty, but outnumbered, they will be wiped out. Tahl'Niq (the nobles from all classes) They are the Qan's go-to force, able to shapeshift is what separates them from the other races; the only thing. They are a race that can be born from any of the other races, and they are popular amongst the common folk due to the fact that the ability that sets them apart presents only after what would be a humans' fifteenth birthday. By that time, they have been raised as one of their race to the degree that they are loyal to their race. That loyalty is part of what keeps the Tahl'Qan and the bloodline Tahl'Niq in check. Tahl'Mak (The thinking race) The Tahl'Mak are the thinkers, the scientists, the ponderers and the artisans. They are powerful in their ability to manipulate the Tahl'Zer, the Tahl'Niq and Tahl'Qan respect this power greatly, they are colored gold and yellow-brown. Tahl'Zer (The working race) A race of strong, skillful workers, craftsmen, laborers and soldiers that serve as the bottom class by which the Tahl Empire is built. They are of the normal tiger coloration, orange and black, and generally powerful in shape. The Tahl races share the land with one other race: the Rii. The Rii are a race of rabbitlike creatures, bunnies with no purpose save to serve the Tahl in whatever way they wish, be it cooking, cleaning, or more intimate in nature, it is forbidden to refuse a command from the Tahl, though commands can be overridden going up the caste-race ladder, Mak trumping Zer, Niq trumping the two below it, and Qan trumping all. Refusal without reason given is grounds for execution of the slave bunny, and those Rii who rebel actively against the Tahl government not only are put to death, but their family is destroyed as well, down as many generations as has been born. The Rii rebellion, however, exists...and those in it are encouraged to live solitary lives and, instead of multiplying, themselves, recruit the children of those who procreate. Born into this society, Malrik was born to a Tahl'Zer family in the days before the Flufftail rebellion. He lived a peaceful life, working with his father building the homes for the Qan and Niq to live in inside the Qan'Lae, the grand capital of the Tahl nation, and pride of the Qan rulers. Malrik's family lived in a shantytown in the suburbs of that pride city. It was a peaceful life, however, and he enjoyed his childhood, working in town, learning his culture and the discipline of the carpenter, his size and capabilities also led him to take up learning to fight, perhaps to join the military some day. This changed on his fifteenth birthday, when, after a rather wonderful dream, he awoke to find himself having become the focus of that dream. Well, since he hadn't been a 15-year-old's-wet-dream-version of Aranna, the literal girl next door (okay, two houses down), he was relatively freaked out upon noticing his new shape. He'd been told of the Niq race being made up of people from all races, all walks of life, never figured himself to have the gene, however. Lucky him. He was pounced upon within hours by the Niq "searchers", whisked away to be taught how to be a noble. What followed was a crash course in how he was now better than what he was before he could shift shape; an explanation of his new role in society, how it had changed; and finally a battery of tests to determine his areas of interest, aptitude, and capabilities; finally, he was given a weekly allowance and told to find something to do with his life. He chose to wander, explore, and learn of cultures... Then came the rebellion. The Tahl really don't understand how it formed beneath their muzzles...even the thinkers of the Mak were unable to comprehend how it was missed, how the Rii could just up and collectively revolt. The initial surprise attack occurred simultaneously in numerous locations, all over the course of a few days, each attack involving one Rii agent, each leaving one or two Tahl dead; servants killing masters, or just people being assassinated on the street. Within a week the slaughter of the Rii began, starting in the noble houses, the Qan and the Niq killing all their servants, save for the most trusted and beloved (Which, considering the intimate nature of some slaves turned out to be the downfall of many a Niq and Qan). After six months, the rebellion turned from a series of isolated parallel incidences into an organized multi-front war. The Flufftails, as they were called by the Tahl military leadership, and then the media, and then, finally, quite proudly, by the Rii rebels, were ragtag, poorly supplied, poorly armed, and made up of mostly young males with no ambitions save for the prospect of being able to kill the master that had abused them and their family throughout existence. This was a powerful calling, however, and the number of rebels was constantly increasing. The Qan even went as far as to order all single males of young, spirited ages, to be executed. Such an order proved only to motivate the females, the families, and generally all of the Rii into action against the Tahl. Enter Malrik. He was called up, part of a race-wide draft, all Niq were called to service, infiltrate the Flufftails, capture and detain all high level leaders. The Flufftails were ready, however, and many a Niq infiltrator was caught and, after intense interrogation, was executed. Malrik was better than them, however. He, over months and years, worked his way up the levels of trust in the Rebellion, dodging not only Niq sympathizers, but Rii "sniffers", Rii who sought out those Niq who's foul stench clouded the halls of the command headquarters of the Flufftail Rebellion. Malrik was so good, in fact, that he managed to organize a grab and bag of the current leader of the Rebellion, Meron'Rii, a near fatal blow as the organization descended into chaos, fueled by a power void and paranoia. This is where Malrik leaves the Tahl Nation...having been sent off to find a strange creature, one seen here and there on the Rii bases, one that seemed more than content to interact with the Rii and the Tahl both equally. A stone fox, a creature that shouldn't live, but does. Having received a tip on a possible location, he makes his way towards the outlying town on the other side of a forest. Somewhere inside that forest, he ended up on Gaea... The good news is, at least he'll find the creature he's looking for. Reason for being on Gaea: Was walking through the woods to the south of Qan'Lae one instant, walking through the woods of The Dark Land the next. Inventory: (List every item you have under the categories, even items that give you no advantage list them all.) Weapons: A scimitar-like energy weapon kept hanging from his side; the energy that arcs out from it when activated comes from a power source with a life of, perhaps, 8 hours. It is a weapon used once or twice then recharged....sadly, like all unprepared travelers; he left the dadgumd charger at home. Armor: None Healing items: Has a small flask containing a decent amount of a local distilled spice liquor. It'll take the hurt away, and is claimed to cure both the common cold and help heal wounds it's poured on. How it works is the spice both boost metabolism and helps to bolster the immune system; when poured on a wound, the alcohol cleanses it, and the spice helps with clotting, allowing a scab to form and, since the spice essence is in the scab, it serves to help fight infection. Special items: Zip Magical items: Nada Food: About three day's worth of jerky and bread, see flask for drink. Other items: Noble's seal on his ring (He flashes it, and people bow. It's a wonderful artifact), identifying papers (So the nobles can see the common classes are bowing for good reason), and a pair of reading glasses. Weapons Training: He was trained in advanced combat tactics with many weapons, however, being with the Rii his skills have degraded due to the fact that excellent combat abilities would raise suspicion amongst the Rii as they searched for infiltrators. Due to that lack of practice, his capabilities would probably rank down in the "basic" levels. Special Abilities: The Tahl'Niq are able to shapeshift into just about any form within a few limitations, the form must be living, and the size must not be too great. The larger the form taken, the less dense the Niq ends up, as he is stretching his limited mass out over a large area. This can be worked towards, however, through brutal training sessions, teaching the body to stretch itself thinner and thinner as it expands out into larger and larger shapes. Malrik isn’t that good yet, though he has scars to show where he's ripped and torn himself shifting his shape, scars he keeps to remind himself to keep training. Magic Training: None save for the shapeshifting. Spells: none Magic Limit Usage: N/A Forms character can shift into: If it lives and isn't as big as a an elephant, he can probably assume its shape, though, not its mass. Shapeshifting Limits: Can't shift into the larger animal shapes, and can't shapeshift into something that is not alive. He can gain mass from stored energy as he shifts, but not much. Example, if he becomes a hippo, he will, at best, become a hippo of some 325 lbs. which works when trying to hide amongst a herd of hippo, but not for much else. Shifting smaller, however, mass can be stored in the body as energy, which makes for hyperactive small forms, but with control, this can become a benefit. Shifting takes up energy, stamina, and while he can shift multiple times in quick succession, it will drain him completely within five or six shifts. He prefers, instead, to pace himself, allowing himself to recover between shifts. This pacing ranges from a few minutes (giving him ten or twelve shifts before he's too tired to move) during training, to about thirty minutes or an hour (Allowing himself to recover fully between shifts) if he's evading a pursuer. The forms he takes does not include powers normally included in the whole 'existing in that form' thing, such as, if he becomes a dragon, he cannot breathe fire, or if he becomes a multitailed spirit fox, or kitsune, he does not have the powers inherent to kitsune. Repercussions for shapeshifting and magic usage: Shifting too large to can cause him to stretch and tear himself apart, injuring himself greatly, or killing himself. Strength: He has a decent amount of strength Agility: He's quite agile, more so than a normal human would be. Healing Rate: Normal healing rate, shapeshifting aside. Any illness/weakness: None to mention The test Score: (Make sure to post your test results here. This must be completed) STAR Score: 53 1) Race: 4 - Legendary 2) Mortality: 1 - Guarded: Finite lifespan, special protection 3) Healing Rate: 4 - Adamant: Recovers from serious wounds in seconds, can regrow severed limbs in hours 4) Combat Expertise: 3 - Specialist 5) Offensive Rating: 2 - Strong 6) Defensive Rating: 3 - Secure 7) Intelligence: 3 - Smart 8) Willpower: 3 - Stubborn 9) Supernatural Abilities: 0 - None 10) Cost for using Supernatural Abilities: 0 - Has no supernatural abilities 11) Shapeshifting - Number of alternate forms: 15 12) Shapeshifting - Cost of Shapeshifting: 5 - None 13) Special Abilities: Keen Senses (1) Superhuman Agility/Speed (2) Flight by normal means, such as wings (1) 14) Inventory: 2 - Standard: Just what you need to live and work by, plus a few personal items. 15) Cash Count: 0 - Broke: You've got your health. 16) Weaponry Carried: 1 Small Archaic Weapon(s) - daggers, clubs, claws and teeth (1 each) 1 Advanced/Energy Weapon(s) - vibroweapons and light sabers (3 each) 17) Unique Gear: 18) Weaknesses: Connections with other characters: Horatio - this creature is of much interest to the Mak thinkers...must be detained and taken back for study. Real name/nickname: Harsan Ronyo Favoured RP style: FFRP Category:Harsan's Characters